


Prompt 01:  Reading a book together with anyone of your choosing.

by Minas_Desk



Series: Scattered Tales and prompts. [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), The Wounded Coast, head canon, nonsexual acts of intimacy, prompts, reading a book together, scattered tales and prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minas_Desk/pseuds/Minas_Desk
Summary: Prompted by gorgeous Shipwreckedwraith, I wrote this.I took advantage to gather ideas about my head canon and put them in this serie.Still, I accept any prompt about any Canon.





	Prompt 01:  Reading a book together with anyone of your choosing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipwreckedwraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckedwraith/gifts).



The Wounded Coast was just the perfect place. Varric landed the book in her hands with an unmistakable smirk upon his face. Several years had passed after the Breach thing, and yet he couldn’t help it: he was mad about her face while she read.

She went to Kirkwall for official duties, of course, but he eventually could find the way to persuade her to follow him there and have their moment. He remembered when she hid away in the most forsaken places of Skyhold to read his books; back then, she would have never allowed him to be with her.

But here they were now: together, older, possibly wiser, surely more tired of the events.

They chose a lonely spot on the shore under a tree. She leaned her back against the trunk, opened the book and the magic began.

He lay, eyes closed, and listened. He loved those sounds: he drank every sigh, every hold breath, every chuckle she made. He gloated at each disgusted noise coming out of her each time she could find the smutty scenes he deliberately worked out, just to get that noise. He kept his eyes shut all the time, except for peeking awkwardly, from time to time, her face deeply sunk in his words. She devoured the whole book in no time. When he heard the thud that announced she was done, he glanced at her winking.

“So, Daydream, tell me what?”

Cassandra looked at him trying to catch her dignity back.

“I love it.”

He lay back and closed his eyes, grinning in the sunset light.

“Yeah. I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am Italian native speaker, so if you wish to help me to improve my writing, please feel free to suggest me any correction or submit your opinion: I'll appreciate both things.  
> And of course prompt me too!


End file.
